Undercover Demons
by IppikiOokami09
Summary: The YYH gang is sent to Hogwarts along with their newest member, Ravyn. They are sent undercover as students as well as teachers to help protect the students and staff. Mature Rating for language and actions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing besides a bag of kookies, Ravyn, and my muse Vincent.

Enjoy the story. Even through its suckyness or typing it at 3 in the morning.

---------------------------------

Ravyn sat quietly in Koenma's office on the floor under the window on which Hiei sat ignoring the others banter. Next to her Kurama stood against the wall listening to the conversation in front of them.

"What the hell do you mean we have to go?!" The young spirit detective yelled at the small sized ruler who sat calmly as he shuffled though the various stacks of paper. Yusuke continued to yell and banter about the mission. Kuwabara stood firmly next to Yusuke, nodding and imputing his thoughts.

From what Ravyn heard, the mission was to infiltrate a magical school and pose as students. A few of them anyways, the others would teach the students how to protect themselves. It was very confusing so Ravyn decided to just ignore it and play with the cloth that hung loosely on Hiei or the shoe string on Kurama's sneakers. Either way she got bored quickly.

"Can we go yet?" Ravyn asked speaking for the first time since they arrived in the small ruler's office. "Please?" The three in the center of the room stopped bickering and Yusuke sighed.

"Yeah, we might as well." Yusuke stated running a hand through his gelled back hair. He couldn't say no to his baby sister. He didn't know why, he just felt responsible for what happened way back when. Sighing he faced Koenma. "Alright Pacifier Breath. What do we need to do exactly?"

Koenma sighed in relief and began explaining. "As I stated before you five are going to a magical school called Hogwarts to protect and teach the students, especially a boy named Harry Potter, to defend themselves against a dark wizard that has been plaguing them for quite sometime. Three of you will pose as students and the other two will take the position of professors at the school for a class called Defense Against the Dark Arts. I've already spoken with the headmaster of the school and only he knows of you five and what you truly are. It's up to you five to remember not to give away to the other students and professors at the school. The term starts in three weeks. That's enough time for the three of you, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Ravyn, to gather your school supplies. Also for Kurama and Hiei to prepare for the class's agenda for the year"

"Wait a minute. Why do they get to be the teachers?" Yusuke asked pointing at the two demons.

"Because Yusuke, they have more experience and honestly you wouldn't be fit to teach a class." Koenma replied in a matter-o-factly kind of voice.

Yusuke mumbled a few choice words but accepted the answer. Meanwhile Ravyn glance towards the two demons, mostly at the one sitting down, somewhat sadly. Hiei noticed but didn't show that he didn't. Rather he continued staring out the window in deep thought. Kurama saw Ravyn's eyes lower slightly and stood.

"Koenma, when do we start?" He asked getting things to start moving again.

"You five leave in a week. Get anything you need packed and be at the airport to leave for England at noon next Saturday. Boton will be at the airport with your tickets by then. Once you reach England find a place known as The Leaky Cauldron. There you will stay for two weeks. During your stay you will shop for your supplies in the local shopping area, Diagon Alley. There you will need to find the bank, Gringotts." Koenma said as he dug through his pockets taking out numerous objects till he held up a small golden key. "This is the key you will need to be able to access the account. Ask for my vault. Gather any money you think you will need for your mission. Kurama you need to make sure they don't over do it. On September 1st three weeks from today, you will need to head for the Kings Cross Train Station. And board onto the train located on platform 9 and 3/4. From there-"

"9 and 3/4? I don't think there's such a platform." Kurama interrupted.

"Well of course there isn't" Koenma stated causing the others in the room to become very confused. "Not to the regular humans anyways, this platform is hidden from them. Where exactly, I don't know. I'd assume somewhere between platforms 9 and 10. It shouldn't be that hard to find it. Anyways, from there you'll be taken to Hogwarts and that's when your mission begins."

Everyone sat or stood quietly letting all the information sink in. This mission would be hard considering they couldn't use any of their spirit energy without causing alarm on the other students and faculty at the school. They would have to blend in and be careful of what they said and how they acted. It wouldn't be hard for most of them, but the others usually had the tendency to screw up, usually Yusuke or Kuwabara.

Ravyn sighed and started walking towards the door. "Where are you going Rave?" Yusuke asked concerned watching his sister's back walk away.

"No where brother." Ravyn sighed stopping and turning around with a smile across her face. Fake mind you, but a smile all the same. She looked back at Yusuke with sad eyes, "just waiting for you."

They turned back to Koenma and looked at him with expectance. "That is all. Go home and gather your things. Boton will contact you with any other information I receive. Good luck." With that Boton bounded into the room nearly knocking over Ravyn in the process since she was just in front of the door.

"Oh Ravyn, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Boton said steadying herself as well as Ravyn. "Come on you five, there's a portal just outside to take you all back to the human world." She said in her usual cheerful voice. They followed her and once they stepped through the door they found themselves in a park. "I'll see you all in a week!" Boton said happily and disappeared along with the portal.

The five looked at each other for a moment before Yusuke shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll see you three later. Come on Ravyn." He said starting to walk away.

Ravyn hesitated for a moment as she glanced at Hiei. Hiei gave her a slight glare before disappearing from sight. Ravyn sighed and looked at Kurama who gave her a small smile.

"I'll see you later Ravyn, take care. You as well Kuwabara." Kurama said and left soon afterwards followed by Kuwabara after giving Ravyn a hug.

Ravyn stood for a few more minutes before running off to catch up with Yusuke. Once she was just behind him she stopped running and walked behind him her head lowered, thinking. Yusuke noticed and glanced at his younger sister. "What's wrong Rave?" He asked slowing down to walk next to her.

Ravyn looked up at Yusuke and sighed. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking about some stuff." She replied looking back down. "It's just, I dunno. After everything that's happened, I don't think Hiei likes me anymore."

Yusuke laughed lightly, "Don't worry about him Ravyn, he's always like that. Besides, he's just a sore loser. He'll come around eventually." He said draping an arm around his sister's shoulders. "For now just think about ways to get out of class when we reach the school."

Ravyn cheered up at the thought and laughed with Yusuke. "I guess. Come on I'll race you home." With that she took off down the street as Yusuke yelled at her for cheating and followed after his baby sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Like I stated before, I own nothing but a bag of kookies, Ravyn and my muse.

Enjoy.

---------------------------------------

The week passed quickly and soon the five Spirit Detectives were waiting impatiently at the airport as they waited for their tickets.

"Where the hell could she be?" Yusuke grumbled as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

Kurama glanced at his watch and noted that they only had 10 minutes left till their flight took off from the airport. "I'm sure that she'll be here soon. It's not like Boton to be late." He told them. Almost as soon as he finished his sentence they saw Boton running around the airport like a crazed groupie looking for them. Once she spotted them she ran full speed.

"I'm so sorry, I would have been here sooner if I hadn't of forgotten the tickets. Here you are." She said handing them the tickets. "Now go before it's too late. Good luck!" She called as they got onto the plane and out of sight. "Oh, that was close." Boton muttered slouching down onto a chair as the adrenaline left her exhausted. She watched the plane leave and pulled out the communicator. The image of the baby ruler popped up onto the screen. "They've just left Koenma sir. Is that all you wanted?"

"Yes, yes of course it is Boton. Now hurry back, my dad's coming back soon and I need help with all this paperwork or else I'll get more spankings for not finishing it!" Koenma yelled in a panicked voice as he began stamping the papers faster."

Boton looked sadly at the screen and replied, "I'm on my way sir." She closed the screen and sighed. "Poor dear, he'd get everything done if he didn't put it off till the last minute." Shaking her head, she got her oar and hopped on, heading straight towards the panicked ruler.

On the plane the group sat apart from one another. Yusuke sat near the front with Kuwabara and Kurama, Hiei and Ravyn sat near the back of the plane. Yusuke and Kuwabara had no shame as they talked loudly to one another as they competed in various games they made up. At some point they played a game that involved shoving peanuts up their noses. That game didn't last very long. Soon afterwards they were fast asleep. The other passengers were beyond relieved, till the two started snoring anyways.

Ravyn had been placed between Kurama who sat on the outside and Hiei who sat at the window. Kurama was silently reading a book and Hiei was glaring out the window wondering why they had to fly on this unstable contraption. Ravyn on the other hand sat nervously and continually moved about as she tried to get comfortable. They still had a long flight ahead of them. She needed to find a way to pass the time. After of continual movement Kurama placed down his book and sighed looking down at Ravyn. She noticed immediately and looked at him sorrowfully.

"Sorry Kurama, I just feel uncomfortable sitting on the plane." Ravyn apologized as she looked down at her hands that were placed on her lap. They where held firmly there laced together.

Kurama looked at Ravyn sadly. This must have been her first time on a plane. "Ravyn, why don't you try and sleep. The ride would go by faster. Here," He said lifting the arm rest that separated their seats. "You can lean against me as you rest." He said placing the small air plane pillow against his side.

Ravyn looked at Kurama thankfully and curled up into her seat with her head resting against the pillow on his shoulder. Soon she was in a deep sleep unaware of the conversation the two demons were having.

"Hn." Hiei muttered as he glanced at the sleeping Ravyn then at Kurama. "I don't see why you put up with her."

"I don't see why you can't." The fox responded to the fire demon.

Hiei grunted and looked back out the window occasionally glancing at the two that sad beside him. After a while Kurama shifted. "Hiei, I'm going to check up on the other two. Lift up that arm rest." Kurama said pointing to it.

"What do you plan on doing?" Hiei asked glaring at the fox.

"Just do it. Ravyn needs something to lean against and you're the only option. Unless that is you want her to wake up and continuously move about." Kurama stated.

Hiei complied and lifted the arm rest. He watched as Kurama slyly moved from underneath Ravyn and placed her onto Hiei's shoulder. Hiei growled lowly and glared at the fox. Kurama merely smiled and trotted off to the front of the plane towards the boys. Hiei shifted slightly to the side to get comfortable and in doing so Ravyn moved closer to Hiei. Hiei soon had his back against the wall of the plane with one of his legs on the seat and Ravyn curled up against his him gripping onto his shirt. Hiei's head was turned towards the window as he looked out and his hand resting on Ravyn's hip. Every so often Ravyn would whine slightly and grip at Hiei's shirt and Hiei, unconsciously with his other hand rub her hand gently, calming her down and releasing her grip slightly.

Meanwhile Kurama was at the front of the plane watching sadly as the two boys played a game of Rock Paper Scissors continuously.

"Rock, paper, scissors. Rock, paper, scissors. Rock, paper, scissors." Yusuke and Kuwabara said together, each time one of them the winner and the other getting punched in the arm

Between the numerous rounds Yusuke talked to Kurama, "Hey Kurama, wanna join?"

"No that's alright. I was just checking on you two. It seems that everything's okay." Kurama replied making a slight face of pain as the punches were thrown. "I'll just leave you to, whatever it is you're doing. I should get back to Ravyn and Hiei, who knows what they've done to each other." Kurama winced at the double meaning and laughed nervously when Yusuke looked at Kurama shocked. "Not what you're thinking of course." Kurama said waving his hands.

Yusuke quickly got up and ran to the back of the plane closely followed by Kuwabara who was laughing at the thought of Hiei 'getting some'. Kurama sighed and slowly followed behind them.

When Kurama caught up to them he saw Hiei glaring daggers at the two and them holding in their laughter at the sight. Kurama glanced at Hiei and chucked lightly in his head.

"Wow! I never thought that I would see this!" Kuwabara said loudly as he laughed and pointed at the two. Yusuke hit him in the back of the head.

"Quiet you idiot. You might wake her up!" Yusuke said barely keeping in his own laughter.

Hiei continued glaring at them for a moment longer. "Hn." He simply stated and looked back out the window. The two boys looked at him before going in a series of laughing fits. Kurama sighed with a slight smile and guided the laughing boys back to their seats before heading back to his own.

When he got there Ravyn was awake and sitting up straight in her seat, her cheeks a bright red color. Hiei was back in his normal position looking out the window like nothing happened. Kurama's face held a smile and sat back down. The rest of the plane ride was undisturbed, although Ravyn did end up falling asleep on Hiei who silently complied.

Once the plane landed the group quickly left the airport after gathering their items and left the airport. Looking down on a piece of paper Kurama led the group with the direction in hand toward the Leaky Cauldron. At first glance the building seemed to be abandoned but after a second look the letters on the sign seemed to melt into the wood. They stepped inside and quickly got two rooms. One Yusuke and Ravyn would share since they were siblings and the other Kuwabara Hiei and Kurama would share seeing as Hiei would rather sleep on a window rather then the two beds that were in each room. They quickly headed up and placed their luggage in their rooms and they grouped together into Yusuke and Ravyn's room.

They sat in a somewhat lopsided circle as they discussed that they needed to do. Hiei was sitting in a seat next to the window seeing as the window wasn't large enough to sit is. Ravyn lay in the bed closest to the window, her head at the foot of the bed. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on the floor on a shaggy rug and completing the circle Kurama sat in a chair in front of Ravyn's bed.

"The first thing we need to do is go to Gringotts as soon as possible and get some money so that we can pay for the rooms for the next two weeks. Then you three need to buy your school supplies. You have the list correct?" Kurama asked looking at Ravyn.

"Yeah, its right here." Ravyn said pulling out an old weather beaten looking piece of paper from her back pocket. She unfolded it and looked over the list.

"Third," Kurama continued, "we need to get our wands. That way we can easily fit in to this community without being suspected as non-magical humans, also known to them as muggles." Kurama looked at the clock on the wall. "It's late, I suggest we go to bed and in the morning we'll get started on what we need to do."

Everyone got up and said their good night and left the siblings to head for their own room across the hall. Ravyn got off her bed and grabbed one of bags ignoring the look on Yusuke's face. It held mischief and humor. Ravyn quickly changed into something to sleep in, not caring if her brother was looking. Yusuke sat down on his bed and took off his shoes and clothing down to his boxers before hopping into his bed. He lay on his side as he looked at Ravyn humorously, a wide grin plastered to his face. Ravyn was sitting in her bed sheets in a tank and shorts and was doing her best to ignore his stares as she brushed her hair.

Unable to withstand the look Ravyn shot her head towards her brother and glare. "What?!" She growled.

"Oh nothing." Yusuke calmly stated turning over onto his back with his hands behind his head, the grin on his face grew. "It's just…" He trailed off and glanced at Ravyn.

Ravyn glared at Yusuke and dared him to continue his sentence. "What?"

"Oh, just my little sister has the hots for Hiei." He stated calmly before going into a wild fit of laughter. Ravyn glared at her brother and jumped from her bed to his and started beating him with her brush.

"Oh shut up!!" She yelled hitting him in the head. "Take it back!"

"NEVER!" Yusuke yelled and laughed harder. "Ravyn and Hiei sitting in a tree F-U-C-hrrmmpphh" before he could finish Ravyn she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Don't you dare finish that." She growled before continuing to hit him in the head with her brush. After a few more minutes of beating up her brother Ravyn got up and went back to her bed sitting crossed legged and glaring at the wall in front of her, broken brush in hand.

Yusuke meanwhile continued to laugh lightly as he rubbed his bruised and battered head. "Oh come on Ravey, you know I'm only teasing." He said looking at his sister. "Come on, its not like you do any better when you make fun of me and Keiko."

Ravyn sighed and nodded slightly. "Still, you two are actually together. Me and Hiei aren't ya know. And you aren't that older them me." Ravyn stated looking at her brother.

"I'm sorry okay. You're still a lot shorter then I am. Come on let's get some shut eye." Yusuke said getting comfortable. "You know how Kurama gets when we stray from the plan." Yusuke said chuckling.

Ravyn laughed slightly and quietly agreed. She lay down and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy. -

* * *

Ravyn woke up early the next morning. She quickly got ready and started the impossible task of waking Yusuke up. She tried a multiple of things before grabbing a glass of water and pouring it onto his head. He woke up in shock and immediately shot out of bed and tackled Ravyn to the ground.

"Oof, get offa me you fat ass!" Ravyn struggled to say as he sat on her.

"You wake me up like that and you're expected to take the consequences for your actions for waking me up." He stated matter-o-factly. After his sentence the two heard clapping.

"That would have almost sounded smart if it weren't for you repeating yourself" Hiei stated from the door way. There stood Kurama and Kuwabara next to him.

"Har har." Yusuke muttered getting off of Ravyn and quickly got dressed. "okay I'm dressed let's go get some grub." He said walking past the three blocking the door way.

Before he could take more then two steps out the door Kurama grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him back. "Not yet Yusuke, we still need to get the money from Koenma's vault."

Yusuke moaned as his stomach growled loudly in protest. "But Kurama!" Yusuke whined defeatedly. He sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine, let's hurry before I die of hunger."

"You're not going to die of hunger brother dear." Ravyn said laughing. She was excited to go see the shopping area of the wizarding world. "Let's go!" She yelled happily and trotted down the hallway and down the stairs back into the bar that rest under the sleeping accommodations. They followed her soon after.

Ravyn met up with the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, Tom, and he showed the group the way into Diagon Alley. They thanked him and walked into the busy alley. Ravyn, along with Kuwabara, was looking through the stores with excited eyes. They hurried the others along so that they could reach the bank faster. Once at the bank Ravyn shrunk back slightly and shoved the others ahead, telling them to go on ahead with out her. They argued for a moment before they agreed on leaving her with Hiei to watch over her. They disappeared inside and Ravyn was left alone with Hiei. Ravyn leaned against one of the great pillars as she waited for the others return. Hiei had decided to lean against the building's wall, his eyes closed and his arms crossed, a few yards away from Ravyn. Ravyn sighed and kicked a loose pebble over the stairs of the bank. Because it was so early not many people were passing by her. She was happy for it. She was able to think as she waited.

About five minutes into her thinking process she was interrupted by a snobby sounding voice. She looked up and saw a male about her age with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked at him somewhat confused. "What?" She asked.

Apparently not used to repeating himself he shook his head angrily and walked off. Ravyn shrugged and pushed herself off the wall as the three boys came back out. They had several bags of what sounded like coins.

"Man you should have been there Rave. Mounds and mounds of gold and sliver and bronze coins. Koenma is stacked!" Yusuke stated happily as he threw her one of the bags of coins. She caught it and it was pretty heavy.

"Remember guys, the gold ones are galleons, the silver ones are sickles and the bronze ones are knuts. 27 knuts a sickle and 17 sickles a galleon." Kurama stated repeating the goblin that had led them to the vault. He threw a bag towards Hiei who caught it with one hand and tied it to his belt next to his katana.

Everyone nodded at Kurama's words and they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to get some food and talk about their plans for the day. While they ate they all decided to get their wands first. Kuwabara stated about seeing a sign that had said wands when they had first entered the alley. Ravyn had already made extras of the list of items they needed and handed them to Kuwabara and Yusuke. The three would go shopping and meet the other two back at the doorway when they were finished. Meanwhile Kurama would go into Diagon alley with them and head to a book store he saw to start getting things for the class he was going to each along with Hiei. Hiei however would look for the fastest way to get to the train station and look for the barrier for platform nine and three quarters.

After they finished eating they walked to the back and into Diagon Alley. And headed for the wand shop Kuwabara had described. They found it quickly and they headed inside the small dusty store. A bell rang as they opened and closed the door.

"Uh..hello?" Kuwabara called with a shaky voice. When no one answered he calmed slightly. "Guess no ones here.-AHH" He yelled when a snaky old man appeared from what seemed like thin air. "Don't do that!" Kuwabara yelled as he hid behind Kurama.

"Don't be such a baby you fool" Hiei growled as he stood strong with his arms crossed.

The man merely laughed and walked around the counter. "Well what do we have here. Here for your wands are you. Well if course you are. Now, who's first?" He asked looking at the ground with his hands clasped in front of him. Everyone looked at him strangely before he nodded over to Yusuke. "You my young man. Come, come now. I don't bite." Yusuke stepped forward and looked at him. "Hold out your wand hand." He stated as he pulled out a tape measurer. Yusuke held out his right arm and sighed as the strange man started measuring his arm in every which way. Clearly not paying attention Yusuke didn't notice him walk towards the back and the tape measure still measuring. When he did notice he jumped slightly. The man came back with a long box and opened it revealing a wand. The tape stopped measuring and hung loosely in the air above him. "Try this, red wood with essence of a merman 7 inches. Go on, give it a flick."

Yusuke looked at him strangely before doing as he was told. For a second nothing happened, then suddenly a pot nearby exploded. Yusuke jumped and the man took the wand out of his hand. He went back to the shelves and came back with another wand. "Try this one, ebony with a single ice phoenix feather 9 inches, very powerful." Yusuke took the wand and a warm blueish glow enveloped him. "Yes that's the one. Who's next?"

Kuwabara stepped up. After 20 minutes of going through multiple wands, Kuwabara ended up with an 11 inch red wood with a single male gryphon hair. Kurama was next receiving a Rose Wood with white fox hair 10 inches. Hiei got a Black Maple dragon scale dust 9 1/2 inches. Lastly Ravyn got a Dead Wood with a falcon feather 8 inches.

"Thank you, Mr…" Ravyn stopped realizing she didn't know his name.

"Ollivanders dear." He said caringly. "That will be 7 galleons each." He stated as he walked back behind the counter. They paid him and left the store. They made sure to place their wands in a safe place before separating. Kuwabara, Yusuke and Ravyn quickly went through the list of things they needed.

A set of Robes, Casual and Dress.- which ended in Ravyn being dragged out of the store before she killed anyone.

Numerous books and writing supplies. - Completely boring, though a stack of books collapsed on Yusuke.

A cauldron and dragon scale gloves. – Not much trouble here, though Kuwabara somehow got his head stuck in one of the smaller cauldrons.

Various ingredients for potions.- Yusuke and Kuwabara had to stay outside in case they threw up from all the different body parts of different creatures that surrounded the store.

And last a pet.

They walked into the pet store and their ears were filled with many, many different sounds.

"The list says a cat a toad or an owl, but Koenma said to get whatever we might think is helpful so-" Ravyn stopped as she looked around. Neither of the two boys were with her. Kuwabara had immediately gone to the kittens picking up every which one he could get a hold of. Yusuke went to the various birds and decided on whether or not to get an owl or a phoenix egg. Ravyn however went to where they held the canines.

She looked through them and spotted something interesting. It looked like a black wolf cub but had the wings of a falcon. She took it out of its cage and held it up. "You're cute." Ravyn stated as she cradled it in her arms. It was a female. "I think you're the one." She said and started walking away when she saw a white flash. Looking back and into a cage she saw a snow white fox. Ravyn thought of Kurama and decided that he needed a friend as well. She set the flying wolf on her shoulders where is stayed and picked up the cage for the fox. She went up to the counter and went to purchase the animals when she felt something bump against her leg. Looking down she saw a small black and white kitten. She couldn't resist the little animal as it mewed and picked it up placing it with the rest of her purchases. Over all she paid 25 galleons, it included the animals and the various supplies they would need. After she finished she waited for the other two to finish outside the store petting her new friend.

Kuwabara came out soon after with various scratches on his face and a small mewing kitten in his hands. He smiled stupidly and showed Ravyn who smiled and pet the little kitten on its head. Yusuke came out holding an egg in one hand and a cage in the other that was housing a beautiful gray owl. "Heh, couldn't decide." He stated when he caught the look on Ravyn and Kuwabara's confused faces. He looked down at all the animals Ravyn bought and smirked. "Looks like I'm not the only one."

"They aren't all for me dumb ass. The fox is for Kurama and this little guy," she said holding up the small kitten, "Is for Hiei, as an apology gift. And don't laugh, this thing may look cute and cuddly but it has a good pair of jaws and claws." Ravyn said petting the kitten a little more.

They got up with all of their things and headed back to the entry way. There they met up with Kurama and Hiei. Ravyn gave Kurama the fox which he gladly took and Hiei the kitten. Hiei had looked at the kitten strangely before the little creature jumped from his grip and clawed its way to his shoulder and into his scarf. There is curled up happily and slept, its little head sticking out on to Hiei's shoulder. They had their laugh before they headed inside and into their rooms.

"Thank you for the fox Ravyn, but you really didn't have to get it." Kurama said as they all filed into Ravyn and Yusuke's room.

"Its no problem Kurama, the owner said that the fox had been there for a while and she desperately wanted to get rid of it. Besides, he reminds me of you." Ravyn said and smiled as she scratched the stomach of her own wolf-falcon breed. "What did you name him anyways?"

"Kuronue, after my partner." Kurama stated looking down at the small fox in his lap. "What about yours?"

"Nightshadow. I think is fits her." Ravyn said picking up the small pup and tossing her into the air.

"Careful sis, you don't want to break your new found toy." Yusuke said before getting hit in the face with a pillow.

"Ha Urameshi, that's what you get!" Kuwabara yelled and high-fived Ravyn.

Ravyn looked at Kuwabara and smiled. "What did you name your kitten Kuwa-kun?"

"Eriko." Kuwabara stated proudly. The kitten was curled up on his head and sleeping quietly. "What about you Urameshi?"

Yusuke sat up and pointed to the barn owl in the corner. "That's for all of us. So we can send Messages back and forth seeing as that's what these people do. I haven't decided the name of it. And this," Yusuke said tossing the phoenix egg into the air, "is going to be named when ever it hatches."

"Don't toss that thing around Yusuke, it might break. I think we should call the owl Yakima." Ravyn suggested as she got up and cooed gently to the little owl. Ravyn turned back around and glanced at Hiei. "What about you Hiei?"

"Yes Hiei, what have you called your kitten?" Kurama asked holding back his own snickers. The thought of Hiei with a kitten just tickled his brain.

"Hn." Hiei responded and glared at the kitsune.

"What kind of name is that?" Yusuke blurted out, looking at Hiei with suspicion.

Hiei glared at the detective and looked back out the window. Kurama chuckled and looked back at Ravyn who was sitting on her bed with a down cast look. He decided to leave it be for now and got up. "Its getting late, we still have many things to do before we leave for Hogwarts. I suggest we go to bed now."

"Yes mother." Yusuke groaned earning a glare from the fox. "Yea yea Kurama, we have two weeks, plenty of time. Don't worry so much. Sheesh."

"Night guys, I'll see you in the morning." Ravyn said waving them out. They left and Ravyn closed the door. "Shut up Yusuke." Ravyn said catching the look on her brother's face.

"What did I do?" He said in his most faux innocent voice he could muster. Yusuke jumped up and started running around the room as Ravyn chased him, ready to beat the crap out of him.

"You're going to die Yusuke! Again!" Ravyn yelled as the two laughed and play fought each other the way only siblings can.

For the next two weeks they talked and prepared themselves. They learned a few basic spells and planned out any responses they would need if they were asked something about their past. For the first week Hiei went out daily to the train station to see if he could find the barrier, but they gave up and decided that it was open on the day they headed for Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Heh..long time no type.  
Yea i know.  
Bad Ippiki-Ookami.  
Would you believe me if I said I totally forgot?  
Yeah, probably.

Well anyways. Here it is Chapter 4.  
Excuse the someone suckness and as you know I have nothing to my name but a bag of kookies, Ravyn and my constantly unavailable muse, Vincent.

* * *

The morning of September 1st was upon them. The group hurried around through the two rooms to get everything packed up, the group as in Yusuke and Kuwabara. How their things got into the other persons room is unknown, but it happened all the same. Ravyn, Hiei and Kurama stood in the hallway watching the two run back and forth between the two rooms idiotically. The three had already been ready for quite sometime and winced slightly as the two collided with each other. They fell to the ground in pain, groaning as they mumbled "ready".

Kurama shook his head slightly and looked at his watch. "Come on you two, we'll have to skip breakfast and grab something on the way." He stated and turned around grabbing his suit case and walked down the hall with Kuronue wrapped around his shoulders.

The two boys whined slightly and followed behind him with Hiei and Ravyn. They waved as they passed Tom, the innkeeper, and walked out into London's streets headed towards King's Cross train station.

The group quickly reached the station. They had only a few minutes to spare before the barrier to the train would close.

"Kurama, where exactly are we supposed to go now?" The detective asked as they pushed through the crowded train station.

"Between platforms 9 and 10 Yusuke." The fox answered as they reached the pillar where they needed to pass.

"That's it?" Kuwabara asked pointing at the pillar.

"Yes, now move, we don't have a lot of time." Hiei growled and pushed the poor boy into and through the pillar.

Ravyn winced slightly just before Kuwabara would have hit the wall. Yusuke laughed and grabbed hit things and stepped through the wall, followed by Kurama. Hiei looked to the side and then at Ravyn.

"Well?" He asked her growling slightly. Ravyn sighed and glanced to the side before walking through the pillar followed by Hiei.

The sight before them made them hesitate before stepping into the crowd. Everyone at the platform dressed in robes and were saying goodbye to each other. Hiei rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well, let's go. No use standing here." Yusuke said throwing his trunk over his shoulder and leading the way to the train.

Once inside they found an empty compartment just as the train started to move. They 

piled in and sat down for a moment in silence. Ravyn sat herself next to the window and watched as the scenery passed slowly. Once everyone was settled, Kurama got up quickly in a slight panic.

"What's wrong Kurama?" Kuwabara asked looking at the startled fox.

"I almost forgot. Hiei and I need to be elsewhere. Since we will be teaching, we need to meet up with a few of the teachers that are on the train. It should only take a few minutes." Kurama said as he opened the door. Hiei stood up from his seat and followed behind Kurama. "We'll be back soon."

"Yeah, see ya later." Yusuke replied and sat back with his arms behind his head.

They two demons left, leaving Yusuke, Kuwabara and Ravyn alone in the compartment, Yusuke and Kuwabara on one side and Ravyn on the other. Ravyn looked out the window and sighed.

"So you guys think this will be any fun?" Yusuke asked propping his feet up on Ravyn's knees and leaned back his arms crossed behind his head. Ravyn rolled her eyes but didn't bother to move his feet.

"Don't know, it's different from all those other missions. It's more low-key. That and its school." Kuwabara answered Yusuke and played with the small kitten in his arms.

"Yeah, you're right. I still don't see why Kurama and Hiei get to teach while we're stuck as students." Yusuke muttered and yawned. "Might as well get some shut eye, this will prolly be a long train ride."

Kuwabara nodded and soon the two were fast asleep leaving Ravyn awake. She looked out at the scenery as it passed by. The train was just passing over a bridge and a dark murky river flowed under it. On her shoulder her Nightshadow mewed and licked Ravyn's sad face. Ravyn laughed slightly and nuzzled her small friend.

"I'm sorry, I'll be happy now." Ravyn said smiled lightly. Nightshadow nodded in approval and laid her head back down on Ravyn's shoulder to sleep. Ravyn continued to look out the window and slowly fall asleep to the hum of the train against its tracks.

About an hour later Ravyn woke up to hear snickering and sharp hushes around her. She didn't pay any mind to them she was warm and comfortable. Wait. Why was she so warm? With her mind still in a daze Ravyn slowly lifted her eye lids and looked up. It was instantly quiet. She looked around the room and barely registered that there were others in the compartment and she was curled up in Hiei's lap. She ignored what she thought was happening and shifted her body slightly so that she was sitting up more and leaned her head into the crook of Hiei's neck. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Why more people..." She muttered lazily into Hiei's neck. She felt Hiei stiffen slightly before relaxing as he wrapped his arms tighter around her small frame.

"They're noone Onna. Go back to sleep." She heared Hiei say into her ear. She nodded slightly and was about to fall back asleep till she heard a response from the others.

"Who are you calling noone? Don't you know who I am?" The voice barked.

"No. Nor do I care. Leave." Ravyn heard Hiei growl.

The other person, whoever it was, was beginning to twitch in anger. Ravyn could feel the tension in the air. "You better watch it kidd if you know whats good for you." Yusuke drawled from his current posistion. He was leaning back with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed with the most peculiar smirk on his face. Ravyn heard a huff of anger and the compartment door slam shut.

Ravyn shifted again obviously annoyed and growled. "Who was that?" Ravyn asked again more awake then before. She was still curled up against Hiei but she didn't care.

"Just some punk ass kidd thinking he's tough." Yusuke huffed. "I wouldn't worry about it though. He's all talk as far as I'm concerned. You comfy there sis?" He asked with a snicker.

"Yusuke quit teasing." Kurama ordered in a light and airy tone. Honestly, to him, the sight of Hiei with someone of the female variety in his lap certainly intrigued him. "You three better get into your robes. I suspect that we'll be arriving at the school soon. Ravyn there are a few dressing room at the end of the hall where you can dress in private." Kurama said motioning the general direction with his hands.

Ravyn nodded slightly and within Hiei's grasp stretched very cat like and yawns before slipping off his lap. Just above him where the bags were held above the seats, Ravyn reached for her trunk. She tried to bring it down without it falling ontop of her for several minutes before her brother reached over her and helped her. Ravyn smiled at Yusuke and quickly removed her robes from the case. Yusuke placed the trunk back in its original place as Ravyn stepped out of the compartment. Before she was able to close it a hand stopped her. She looked at it curiously before following it up towards its owner. It was Hiei.

"Yes?" She asked quietly. Hiei shrugged as he closed the door and ignored the strange looks from inside. "Okay..." Ravyn said uncertainly and walked down the corridor towards the small rooms Kurama had mentioned. She entered one and quickly changed into her robes. She looked at herself through a small mirror. Ravyn frowned slightly at the sight. Not something she would normally wear but then again she really didn't have a choice. She stepped out of the dressing room and looked around. No Hiei. He must have gone somewhere else. She shrugged and maade her way back to the compartment. Before she could get there however she is stopped by the same person who had barged into thier compartment and also, as Ravyn noticed, the same one she saw at the bank.

"Well now, look what we have here." He tsks and gave Ravyn the once over. "Finally have awaken have we. No doubt you'll be a Gyrffindor or worse a HufflePuff."

Ravyn rolled her eyes, "We haven't been properly introduced, you would be?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Slitherin." He stated proudly.

"Ravyn Urameshi. and if you seriously think I'll be in either of those houses you are seriously wrong. Now get out of my way before I hurt you." Ravyn growled. She was starting to get a bit pissed off. First he ruins her nap, now he thinks of himself as the king of the world. Yea okay.

He laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Not likely, I'm on the Slitherin Quidditch Team. You couldn't budged me even if you tried your hardest."

Before Ravyn could take him up on that challange a voice rang down the hall. "Leave her alone Malfoy!" A boy about the same age as Malfoy with black could be seen walking towards them followed by another boy with red hair and a girl with brunette hair.

"Well if it isn't Potter and his two little followers. Come to save another soul Potter?" Malfoy snarled turning to face the trio.

Ravyn's hand twitched slightly as she rose an eyebrow. _'Potter. That must be him. Well, this will be easier. I wonder where Hiei went off to...' _Ravyn thought as the four began to argue. She coughed loudly enough to get the four's attention. "I really apperciate your help but I can handle myself. You don't need to cause a scene out here." Ravyn said in a soft voice.

"Yes it would be an issue if you were to lose house points before getting to the school."


	5. Chapter 5

Whoo another chapter after forever...yea I know...Kill me if you must, but then you'll never know what happens next.  
Enjoy.

-Ippiki-Ookami09

* * *

Ravyn tilted her head a fraction before looking down at the floor. It was obvious to her who it was but the other didn't know. She looked to the side and out the window watching the scenery glide by as Hiei stepped just behind her to the side. Just a hair breath away from her and through the window she could just catch the quick glance at her from the corner of her eyes.

"And who do you think you are? You have no power-"

"I'm afraid he does Mr. Malfoy." A deep voice laced with contempt cut off Malfoy. Hiei smirked shifting his gaze behind the students, his eyes held some amusement. Ravyn turned her head and looked ahead of her. In front of her stood a tall pale man with shoulder length black hair and black eyes.

"How can he have any power, he's never been to Hogwarts." Malfoy growled pointing an accusing finger towards Hiei. "I see no badge!"

"Last time I checked, Mr. Malfoy, Professors do not require badges." His gaze did not leave Hiei's as the two stared each other down. The four students took on looks of shock that Ravyn found amusing and clearly showed it.

All eyes turned to her as she chuckled. Her hand was hovering over her mouth and her eyes bright with amusement. When her bit of laughter died down she held her hands behind her back and looked upon the rest with a smile.

"Baka Onna..." Hiei mumbled from behind her.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble, but no damage down right? Bye now." Ravyn said bowing slightly and reaching back quickly to grab Hiei's hand. She dragged Hiei past the others. Once past them she let go of Hiei's hand, turned and waved, then continued on back towards their compartment as Hiei chose to slowly stroll back behind her.

Ravyn arrived in the compartment first and she held a serious look. Once inside all noise from the compartment was silenced as she sat down and waited for Hiei. When he was inside and seated back at his window seat all eyes turned to her.

"What happened sis?" Yusuke asked sitting up and crossing his arms.

"I've made contact with the Potter kid along with a few of his close and not so close friends. I didn't catch the names but from what that Malfoy kid stated they are a close bunch. By Malfoy kid I meant the one who decided to barge in here and harass the new kids. Also there's been a leak of Hiei's position in all this. Another Professor made it to point out that Hiei would be teaching."

"And I wanted it to be a surprise." Kurama pouted with mock sadness. His face turned serious. "Ravyn since you've been the first he'll be sure to recognize you at the sorting. See if you can get any closer to him afterwards."

Ravyn nodded and yawned. Yusuke chuckled at his tired sister. Whenever was bored and didn't have anything physically and mentally active for her to do she would just sleep. No matter where she was or how important a meeting was, she would yawn then find somewhere nice to sleep. Most times it was alright, but other times it was quite dangerous. At time he wondered how she survived all this time.

The train was still an hour or two away from their destination and during that time they sorted out everything they could think of. Times they would be able to communicate privately, how to keep each other in check, making sure none of them would be a show off with their strength and spirit energy, and more importantly, as Kuwabara and Yusuke dutifully agreed on, when and where they could train without breaking any of the rules above.

Kurama suggested the so called forbidden forest the other professors had warned him and Hiei about. Since it was technically forbidden none of the students would dare wander around there as long as they went within the forest deep enough. Kurama volunteered himself as well as Hiei, much to his complaint, would scout the area during the night when everyone's asleep and report back when they find a suitable spot to train.

By the time they had reached the station Ravyn had once more fallen asleep. She was sprawled across both Kurama and Hiei with NightShadow in her arms. At a glance they didn't seem to mind but at a closer look Hiei appeared he wanted to kill a thing or two, both being the two humans across from them. The two were snickering and making faces. Fortunately they were stopped as the train jerked to a stop sending them both crashing onto the floor. The noise woke up Ravyn and she lazily yawned and stretched. Still half asleep she stood up not bothering to notice the two on the floor and walked all over them to grab her stuff.

"Don't worry about the luggage Ravyn. They'll be put away later." Kurama said standing up as well and leading the sleepy girl out of the compartment followed by Hiei who had happily dug his own heels into the two boys still on the floor. They groaned in pain and slowly followed the three out of the train, rubbing their sore spots, to their next mission.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I know. This took a reallllly long time to update. I'm sorry. Blame school and parents. I hope this chapter is long enough to compensate, though I highly doubt it. I promise though to update reallllly soon. Really soon. K? anyway enjoy this chapter. As always Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ravyn, a bag of cookies, and Ravyn's little shadow Jack. You'll grow to love him. ^_^

* * *

The group of five stepped off the train and watched as the majority of the students drifted off towards horse draw carriages. Not that you could call them horses.

"What the hell is that?!" Yusuke yelled rather loudly as his eyes caught the winged horses.

"Later Yusuke, for now you three head off towards the boats with the first years. Hiei and I will see you at the school." Kurama said ushered one confused boy, one frightened boy, and one half asleep girl away from the carriages and towards a giant of a man near the dock.

"First years!" the giant called. "First years this way now!"

"You three be good now."

"Yes mother. Jeez Kurama, lay off already. It's just a little boat ride." Yusuke said rolling his eyes and pulling Ravyn along.

Ravyn rubbed her eyes as they made their way to the boats. "Why are we going to the boats? We're not first years...." Ravyn mumbled. Her question fell onto the deaf ears of her brother and friend.

They were guided into the boats by fours. With them sat a young and frightened first year. While Kuwabara and Yusuke sat in the front, looking over the edge to figure out how the boat moved on its own, Ravyn sat next to the frightened boy. The younger boy grew even more frightened as the two up front started shifting the boat from one side to another.

"Would you two stop it already?!" Ravyn snapped, now fully awake from the movement of the boat and the trembling child next to her. The two stopped immediately. "Thank you. You okay?" Ravyn asked turning towards the boy next to her.

The boy nodded and thanked her quietly. "No problem. Ravyn Urameshi." She held out her hand to the boy.

"Jack Connor." He said taking her hand and shaking it lightly.

"Nice to meet you Jack. That's my brother Yusuke and our friend Kazuma Kuwabara." Ravyn said introducing said boys. They shook hands and made idle chit chat as they made their way across the lake. With half an ear on their guide, they heard of the giant creature that lived in the lake. Whether it was a squid or an octopus, Ravyn couldn't recall, but she did know that it was a tentacled creature when one of its arms came up from the water's surface. She nearly had to tackle her brother down before he shot the thing with his spirit gun.

When they caught sight of the castle built school a collected gasp traveled through the small group of boats. It was indeed an amazing sight for the trio, though they had to admit that they had seen bigger, which included Koenma's residence. Then again that was only because King Enma was such fairly large being.

Carefully they got off the boats and Ravyn noticed Jack stuck by her as they traveled away from the boats and into the school. The group of first years and the Spirit team were lead to a set of stairs where a stern looking woman stood. She reminded Yusuke of a taller version of Genkai and winced slightly, rubbing his chest.

The woman welcomed the group and spoke to them breifly of what was to happen next before leading them to a pair of large doors. Within would reside the Great Hall. The doors opened and they stepped through.

As they were led through the Great Hall, Ravyn scanned through the students already within and motioned Yusuke and Kuwabara to a table. "There's the Potter kid. The one with the glasses next to the red head and brunette." She whispered. The two looked over without seeming to and nodded slightly. Throughout the hall there were whispers of the two of the three as it was obvious that they weren't first years. It seemed Ravyn was the only one short enough to fit in. They listened and the boys snickered as Ravyn scoffed.

Soon the small group was lead to the front of the Great Hall and they gathered together in front of the teachers table. Ravyn, Yusuke, and Kuwabara spotted Kurama and Hiei at the end of the table. They made eye contact and nodded slightly to one another in greeting. The stern teacher placed a ratty old hat onto a stool.

"That looks like one of Kuwabara's old gym socks." Yusuke whispered causing the few nearby to giggle slightly.

"Yeah, well I'm sure it smells like on of yours." Kuwabara but back. Ravyn shushed them as the hat came to life and started to sing.

The hat sang of the new year and bonding, as well as new lessons to be learned. It sang of old and new combining and the far reaches of learning. New dangers waiting ahead with old cautions rising. The school was silent as they listened to its warnings. As the hat finished a slow clap began before cheering erupted. They were soon quieted and the sorting began.

Ravyn's new shadow was one of the first few and with some surprise was sorted into the Slytherin house. They had all read up on the four houses at the school and she was certain the boy would have ended up in Hufflepuff. Proved wrong, she didn't mind considering that she had only known the boy for a few moments.

Soon it was only the three spirit warriors who stood waiting to be sorted. Whispers hushed as the headmaster of the school, Dumbledore stood.

"This year we have exciting news concerning the three still standing and waiting to be sorted." He started. "These three come from a school in Japan and have transferred here to learn Western Magiks. . They will be entering as sixth year students. I hope to see you all give them a warm welcome and make their stay enjoyable." He sat down and looked at the group with a twinkle in his eye that nearly made them roll their eyes at his lie. Of course he knew why they were really here, Koenma said so, but still did he really have to look at them that way?

Kuwabara was called up first and he gingerly sat on the bench, thinking he might break the small things. He sat nervously as he heard the hat talk to him. It was weird enough being able to see spiritual things but feeling a hat sift through your head was an entirely new feelings. After a few more minutes the hat spoke in almost a grudgingly tone. "Gryffindor!" Kuwabara stood and placed the hat carefully on the stool before sitting down at the table that was cheering happily.

"Yusuke Urameshi." The woman called. Ravyn watched curiously as Yusuke sat down at the stool. From what she noticed, they were suppose to be sorted in order. She shrugged slightly when she caught her brother looking at her. As soon as the hat settled on Yusuke's head it seemed to take on a look of shock before taking on a look of deep consideration. Yusuke seemed to be in concentration as well leading Ravyn to believe that they two were arguing. Soon enough Yusuke had a look of victory while the hat muttered to itself about demons and spirits. "Gryffindor!" The hat soon called out.

Ravyn stepped forward as her name was called out and sat on the stood. She really did seem to look like she belonged with the first years. As the hat was placed on her head a voice entered her mind.

"Another transfer then. Well let's see where to put you. Ah so you're the sister of that demon I just sorted. I don't understand why Albus allowed such a creature into Hogwarts, but I'm sure there's a good reason. Your brother saw it fit to not let me know. What about you? Alright, alright. I won't ask again. Well you have the qualities of both a Gryffindor and Slytherin, but it seems that your reason to be here is a bit more then the other two. Let's not forget about your little shadow. He seems to have taken a liking to you. Well that settles it, not that you'll be there much anyway..." The hat carefully left Ravyn's mind and called out her new house. "Slytherin!"

Ravyn smirked slightly as she heard whispers under the loud cheering from the Slitherin table. She stood and glanced towards her brother. He nodded slightly to her and she nodded back. Her eyes caught sight of Potter and his friends. They seemed to look at her with a curious yet untrusted gaze. She mentally shrugged and took her place at the Slytherin table next to her shadow, Jack Connor. He seemed pleased to have her in the same house as him, almost relieved. From the corner of her eye she spotted a certain blond seething at her. Another smirk donned her face as she turned back to the teachers table.

Once more Dumbledore stood with a smile. His eyes scanned the hall his eyes landing on a certain few before speaking. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, both to the returning students as well as the new. Before we begin our feast I'd like to mention a few rules. The forbidden forest is as stated forbidden. I advise all of you not to enter the forest without a professor. Ideally you shouldn't be going in there at all." This statement seemed to be aimed towards Team Urameshi and they knew it as they gave one another knowing looks. "Mr Filch would also make it known that there is a list of items posted on his door that really shouldn't be on campus, mainly those created by a certain pair of red heads." At this a few laughs and knowing smiles littered the Great Hall. "Now as most of you have noticed there are two new faces within our staff. Like our transfer students our new professors come from Japan. They will be our new Defence Against the Dark Arts instructors." Whispers took hold throughout the hall about there being two professors for one subject. Dumbledore seemed to have an answer as he held up his hand. "Professor Minamino will be instructing those in years one through 4. His companion Professor Jaganshi will be instructing those in years 5 through 7." Within the hall there was a mix of groans and squeals of pleasure. It seemed that the population of the school was either happy or sad at the news. The news being either who they were being taught by or finding out the gender of the red headed professor. Ravyn had to bite back a laugh at the things she heard from her table unlike her brother and friend who openly laughed at the situation. "With that I hope this year will be most enjoyable. Tuck in." With that food appeared at the tables and everyone had their fill. Some more then others.

When the meal finished Headmaster Dumbledore instructed everyone to head to the dorms for a fitful night of sleep for classes in the morning. As Ravyn moved to follow the Slytherin prefects there was a slight tingling in her brain, then a voice. "Stay here, Dumbledore wishes to speak with us." Ravyn knew the voice and nodded slightly before stepping back to let the other pass her. Jack seemed to stick to her side. "Go on Jack. You'll need to know where the common room is more then me. Don't worry I'll be there shortly." She told the boy and he hesitantly moved away and followed the rest of the group. Ravyn shook her head with a smile and waited for everyone to leave till it was only herself, her brother, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama and Dumbledore left in the hall. The five gathered to where Dumbledore now stood where the stool and hat had been.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming here on such short notice." Dumbledore said with a smile on his face.

"It's not a problem sir, but I should advise that we not talk now. My companions and I are in need of rest after the long journey." Kurama said respectfully.

"I agree, we shall meet again soon after you all have settled in. I've instructed a few students to guide you to your common rooms. As for you two I'll take you to your living quarters and show you to your classroom." Dumbledore spoke as he lead the group out of the Great Hall. As they stepped outside two students stood glaring at each other nearly ready to kill the other. "Ah Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, thank you for staying behind to lead out transfer students to their new living quarters." The two teens stopped glaring at one another for a moment. One seemed happy to lead while the other mutters a whatever and glared in another direction. With that Dumbledore walked away with Kurama and Hiei with a small wave.

"Alright sis, I'll see you in the morning." Yusuke said as he gave her a short hug. Kuwabara gave a hug as well and they were soon led up a flight of stairs by Potter. Ravyn looked back to where Malfoy had been and found he wasn't there. Instead he had gone ahead down the hall. Ravyn scowled at the boy's immaturity before following quickly after him.

As she caught up to him with no less breath taken away from her, much to the boy's surprise, she rolled her eyes. "Real mature. Leaving a girl behind without so much as a noise. Told ya I wouldn't be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor."

Malfoy pointedly ignored Ravyn and continued on into the depths of the castle hoping that she'd get lost along the way. Unfortunately for him it didn't happen and Ravyn memorized the way down. Going back up would be the hard part. They stopped in front of a bare wall which quickly opened, revealing a common room decorated in black and green. Malfoy stepped through and didn't bother with Ravyn as he made his way into the common room without her. Once more she rolled her eyes and stepped through, making sure the door was closed behind her.

As she turned around she quickly found herself surrounded by a group of girls with glares on their faces. They seemed to think Ravyn had done something with their precious Malfoy. Though the girls were taller then Ravyn, she would have easily handled them. Instead she simply pushed passed them and made her way to where she assumed the bedrooms were. The girls followed her and the eyes of the rest followed them. Before Ravyn reached to where the rooms were she felt a tug on her sleeve. She turned and saw Jack with a small smile on his face.

"Hey there Jack. Did you need something?" The boy shook his head and pointed at the girls that were following her. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry about me. I wasn't put into Slytherin because of my looks." She joked and continued on to the rooms. "Come on girls, I know you're dying to get a piece of me." It seemed to anger the girls further as they stomped after her. Before curfew was called the girls that had followed Ravyn learned exactly why she was placed in Slytherin and by the end breakfast the entire school would know.


End file.
